Jurgen Einsatz
Jurgen Einsatz is a young Games & Theory officer stationed aboard the Audie Murphy under the command of Lt. Col. Alan Breckenridge Pre-Military Life Jurgen was born in January 17th, year 2367, to his parents, Heckler Einsatz and Joan Koch. He was born in a small hospital just on the outskirts of Cologne, Germany, Earth, close to where he lived out his childhood. He lived his early years on a hog ranch of which his mother and father happily ran, and when he was young he fully enjoyed being around the animals and having a large ammount of space to play in with his sister, Ethel, whom of which was four years older than him. Ethel and Jurgen ended up being both very competitive, and very close. As Jurgen got older, he soon came to resent the isolation that living on a farm brought. Once Jurgen reached young adult hood, he was spending most of his time as a farmhand for his father, saving up money that he was paid from the work to invest into schooling. Originally, he had wished to go for some sort of science, and had chosen to get his masters in chemistry. One day when feeding the animals, he heard his mother scream. He quickly ran back to the farmhouse, and found his father on the floor, suffering from a heart attack. Emergency services managed to get there just in time, and his fathers life was saved. However, he would not beable to safely work the farm anymore, and ended up having to sell. By this time, Ethel had already joined the Mobile Infantry, getting her commission and joining as a Lieutenant. Jurgen and his parents, now lived in a small Cologne apartment, where he attended the local highschool until his graduation. Once he had finnally graduated, he was left in an uncomfortable situation. He did not have enough money for college, and finding a job he felt was almost impossible. His sister suggested that he enroll with the Mobile Infantry, that he can get a paid education and a lifetime career. He felt asthough this may be what he was meant to do. He signed up for the ROTP, and got the education that he wanted. When Jurgen joined the Mobile Infantry, he was worried about his new dream career being ruined. He was very protective and was willing to do almost anything to ensure that he would succeed. When he first joined up, there were Federal Testing agents that were asking him questions, trying to get a profile on him. They asked him the basic textbook questions, different things that may reveal personality disorders or traits, as well as psychic ability. Using his telepathic abilities, he managed to lie to the tester, he could feel by looking at the tester as to what to say, and how to react. He ended up getting a very good report, being said to be in almost perfect mental health, and with little or no psychic ability. Military Life Joined through Regular Officer Training Program. Went to the Federation Military College of Germany, in Cologne, and obtained a bachelors degree in economics. He continued through the ROTP, and eventually gained his commission as a 2nd Lieutenant commanding a platoon in the 23rd Mechanized Moritas, 3rd Battalion, Charlie Company, commanding third platoon. Jurgens older, and only sister, Major Ethel Einsatz was battalion commander for the early years of his career. One campaign in the Elani sector, on planet X33-42-8, the battalion was deployed to help defend a city against Skinnie invaders. At the forward operating base they had set up, just south on the outskirts of the city, Jurgens platoon was ordered to make and man defenses around the camp, where battalion staff were present. However, despite the efforts of Jurgen and his platoon, a Skinnie saboteur had managed to slip through them when nightfall came. Unknownst to Jurgen at the time, but uncovered by investigations later on, the saboteur had covered itself in mud and slipped slowly through the razor wire fence they had erected. It then moved towards Ethel Einsatz office tent, where it then detonated its pulse charges that it wore strapped onto itself. Jurgen was found to be present at the tent at the time of explosion. When Military Intelligence officer Lt. Dean Anderson arrived, he asked what he was doing by the tent, and that his fellow troopers had seen him running towards it through the dark. Jurgen explained himself saying "I don't really know what happend, I just sort-of... sensed.. somthing was wrong. I went to investigate but I was too late." Lt. Anderson did note in his log that it may have been perhaps a telepathic encounter, but later put it off as a simple instinctual act. Jurgen and his men, three weeks later on once their work on the planet was complete, were lashed in punishment for negligence causing harm to their fellow troopers. Jurgen ended up having mild sociopathic tendencies after this incident, obviously caused by the death of his sister. Lt. Anderson was later ordered to observe Jurgen, even though he did not believe him to have psychic powers. Despite his brief protest to his order, he carried it through, and was stationed on the same ship as Jurgen, the With Truth and Honour, observing him from a distance. He would also get troopers to report his on-mission behaviors. Jurgen often carried a journal with him. He would write all about the missions he was deployed on, pretty much everything down to the letter. He was obsessive about it. He found it relaxing and settleing to record what happend in his missions, he had a strange way of remembering them almost down to the word. This did have its faults though, Lt. Anderson had managed to get his hands on it, looking for more evidence of psychic potential. One specific story seemed to tweak his interest the most. August 17th, 2285: It was night time, cold and rainy, atleast thats what the weather Lieutenant said aboard the With Truth and Honour. I stood infront of the line of men, looking much more confident than I felt, but it was no time to get stage frights now. "Alright troopers! Hope you brought your umbrellas, 'cos we are gonna end up fucking soaked. Pile in!" Almost before the troopers even heard me say the last two words, they broke their row formation and rushed towards the dropship door, eager, but I could practically smell the fear reeking from them. Orbital recon showed this one to be a "tough 'un" as the Amerikaner fleet man had said. We strapped in, folding down the metal harnesses over our shoulders, completely silent. I broke the unnerving silence; "Alright mensch, we hit the ground I want a perimeter on the dropship immediatly! Return fire only, we don't want to wake ze neighbors, ja?" I got worried nods in return, as the drop ship lurched as the main hanger doors opened. I've always hated the first part of drops, often times they wouldn't de-compressurize the hanger bay before openeing, and it would cause us to practically fire out into space. This time it did. I felt my stomach lurch, and i grabbed onto the metal harness holding me to the wall of the dropship, it was brief but I was overcome by a sense of nausea, I could feel bile rising in the back of my throat. As quickly as it had started, it stopped, as the dropship simply floated in the great black vacuum of space. I felt my stomache settle, and I looked to the Recruits face infront of me. He held a look of contempt, I could almost feel him laughing inside his head at his commanding officer succumbing to somthing as simple as vertigo. I gave him a dirty look, and said scowling; "What the fuck are you looking at, Recruit?" I'm not exactly proud that I got sick so easily. Note- take nausea medication before next drop. '' ''The dropship ascended down from orbit, from where I was harnessed I could see through the canopy. Infront of my gaze laid a massive, dark, swirling formation, even from our position bright blue lightning could be seen cracking across the clouds that completely shrouded the planets surface. The dropship came into the planets atmosphere, and the pilot had to navigate with a computer due to the cloud that competely blocked the windshield. We came out of the low lying clouds, and the pilot reduced his throttle to a low burn, making the engines barely audiable even inside the dropship. He lowered us into the treeline, and skimmed along the tops into a clearing. A perfect landing. '' ''The eight of us quickly stepped off the loading ramp, our boots squished into the thick wet bog. Terrifyingly loud thunder echoed sharply across the sky, light blue bolts of lightning could be seen arcing across the sky. I quickly checked my surroundings, my men, already in a perimeter around the back of the dropship. Even to my eyes, my men were hardly even visible. For through all mist that surrounded us, and the shadows of the trees, they appeared to be little more than stumps, dark blobs among other dark blobs. The dropship began to rise, and disapeared over the treeline behind us. One thing the weather man was right about, It was goddamn wet. '' ''It had apparently just finished raining as we touched the ground, for not a single drop fell. Without the hum of the dropships engines, we were left with an uncomfortable silence. Accompanied only by the slow, but powerful wind through the dark-blue leaves of the trees. I squinted to see through the dark grey haze, trying to get my bearing. I flipped out a compass with my freehand, getting a bearing of 183 degrees. "South west it is then..." I murmered to myself as I stepped off in the indicated direction, and lifted up my hand giving a signal for the squad to follow me. I took in a relaxing deep breath of cold, sharp, moist air, it smelled damp, and of rotting wood. I stepped out of the clearing into the dark foggy shroud of the forest. We we're looking for a Mormon safehouse, apparently that held someone of great value to both us and the Mormons. We only knew that the Mormons were holding him prisoner, and that we were to get him out. According to the briefing, we had landed four klicks northwest of the position, as not to alert them. I trudged on, with my willing companions in a five meter tow. We continued on, we were nearing our objective. We were making good time, despite taking it slow. It felt as if every shadow was out to kill you. We came to a much thicker area, and I felt somthing alien, a presence that was not there before. With a quick movement of my hand, I halted my men, and took a knee in the thick wet grass on the ground, scanning the tree trucks. I took another deep breath, cold and as sharp as before, but stinging, and it smelled of somthing unnatural to an untouched forest. I stared forward, my eyes moving slowly back and forth into the darkness, and then I saw it. Out from behind a shadow, I saw a small, dark red light spring forth into clear view, and I understood the smell. The burning cherry of a cigarette. Thunder clapped, rolling across the skies. I understood why my nordic ancestors thought them to be Valkyries riding overhead, the very sound seemed to shake the ground. An inevitable pouring rain begain to start, and it masked the sound I made as I began to crawl towards the dangerous shadow. I came to within spitting range, I could feel my heart racing in my chest, adrenaline flowed into my veins. I kept my breathing controled and quiet as I reached out. Quickly, like a viper striking a mouse, I gripped onto my victims legs from behind and pulled him down, sweeping his feet from under him. His face crashed into the ground, I could hear a muffled grunt as he hit, the blow from the earth obviously winding him. I was immediatly all over him. I wrapped my arms around his head, flexing my bicep of one arm into his mouth, and holding his nose shut with my other hand. He struggled as I smothered him, I didn't blink as I held him in that grip, slowly smothering him into the darkness of death that so well fits this environment. But I left go. He inhaled sharply, and I grabbed onto him again in the same fasion. finnally, he stopped struggling. I released his nose, he slowly inhaled. Unconcious. I motioned for my men to come over, Specialist Wilkonsin, my squads medic, carried smelling salts. I used these to quickly revive him, for MOBCOMM wanted us to get information on other locations of several other hostages. With a knife held to his neck and my hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. He came to. "Now..." I said slowly and quietly. "You will tell me what I want to know. If I'm satisfied, you will be brought aboard my ship for tribunal. If not I will execute you here." I released my hand from his mouth. "You scream I cut your neck, nary a sound will escape but the sound of your windpipes filling with blood" The man frowned, a streak of lightning flashed, illuminating his face for barely a second. He looked no older than eighteen. I could feel him shaking, I don't know if it was from the cold, or fear. "Where are you holding the other prisoners." I asked him intently, hoping he would take the former option. He continued to shake violently. "I-I D-d-d-on't... know..." I stared into his face as he said this, and my mind was filled with images, images of surroundings not unlike the ones I was in currently. I repeated my question, but did not listen to the answer. Or atleast not with my ears. In my mind, I saw similar images yet again, but this time a map. A map, with a grid drawn neatly over it, and certain co-ordinates marked. For some reason, this image was burned into my mind, like a photograph put onto a roll of film, I can still see it clearly now. I stayed there, lost in my own mind, the rain soaking through my cloak I was wearing over my armour. I sat there, with a dull expression on my face, my eyes glazed over. "Uh... Sir?" It was Duncan... Duncan Furie. The recruit from before. The one laughing at me with his mind. I snapped back to reality. '' ''I couldn't bring myself to kill the boy, he was just so... young. But my orders were to take no prisoners. I unslung my morita, and looked down to the boy. Shadow enveloped his face, except for one twinkling eye. I took another sharp inhale, the air back to its normal scent. I hefted my morita, and swung it into the side of the boys skull, It knocked him out with ease, his unconcious body slumping into the wet muddy grass. I continued onwards, my men following behind. I pushed what had just happend to me out of my mind. It could not distract from the mission. '' ''We finnally came upon the safehouse, it was little more than a log cabin built out in the middle of nowhere. The windows were dark, there was no sign of life. It was unguarded, they truely were not expecting us out here. We quickly moved up to the wall of the hut, I peered into the only window. I saw several bunks, with men sleeping in them. On the far wall from me, a sillouhette of a figure, it looked as though they had chained the figures hands to the wall. It appeared to be sleeping aswell. We drew our knives as wel crept inside, putting them to the throats of the men in the bunks. I could not show the same mercy to everyone. I gave the go signal, and everyone performed the job they signed up to do. To kill for the federation. The figure looked up, startled. I could see his face clearly, now. He was older, likely to be in his thirties, a crooked nose protruded from his face, and his blonde hair was damp and matted on his head. He knew who we were and I could see a bright smile shine through the darkness. We had completed our objective, the prisoner turned out to be a Mobile Infantry captain, captured after the failed defense at Angor. As we flew up back into orbit, our precious cargo secured in the evac dropship, my mind was once again filled with the encounter I had with the boy. I told noone of it. Lieutenant Andersons investigations yielded evidence much to this effect. It eventually even prompted him to confront Jurgen himself. Jurgen did not have much understanding of how Games and Theory worked. Although he knew of the Military Intelligences existance, and rumors of what they could do, he always thought what he had was an affliction, and worried it was somthing that could ruin his career as an officer. Lt. Anderson ended up confronting Jurgen, and despite him being timid about the issue, he was sent to Sanctuary for processing. Intelligence Officer Career Jurgens first assignment as an Intelligence Officer was to be attatched to an Intel officer group stationed on the Audie Murphy. His main objective was to weed out traitors of the Federation, oversee Provost operations, and provide logistic support. Einsatz